


Ours

by baqao (hiirei)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: KazuSei Day, M/M, Romance, apalah saya gak tau lagi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/baqao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinta tidak selalu indah, Seijuurou paham itu. Apalagi jika menyukai sesama jenis, mungkin kau akan mendapat cercaan, pandangan menghina, atau bisikan-bisikan yang menghakimi hidupmu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> ● Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> ● Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.  
> ● Ya ini ada sangkut pautnya sama lagu Ours-nya Taylor Swift, karena bikin ini sambil denger lagu itu hwhw  
> ● Selamat hari kazusei! Untuk para shipper kazusei!

Lift berdenting, kedua belah pintu bergeser menampakkan ruang sempit yang berisikan kira-kira delapan orang tersebut. Sesak, namun itu satu-satunya fasilitas yang membuat dirinya cepat sampai tujuan.

Pemuda yang dulunya menjabat sebagai direktur suatu perusahaan terkenal itu melempar senyum ramah pada seisi ruangan―ada yang membalas dengan enggan, ada yang hanya melirik tidak peduli. Ia memasuki lift, menekan tombol lantai tujuan, dan menatap kedua belah pintu yang kini menutup.

Lift itu sunyi, membuat Akashi teringat sosok kekasihnya yang tidak tahan akan situasi seperti ini.

"Aku heran, bagaimana bisa kau tahan diam dalam jangka waktu yang lama, Sei-chan?" kira-kira itu yang dikatakannya. Senyum kecil hadir di parasnya ketika secercah memori itu kembali ke permukaan.

 

.

 

"Tidak semua orang setuju. Tapi hei, tidak semua orang menolak kan?" pemuda berponi belah tengah berusaha meyakinkan Akashi, kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut mencipta jarak di antara mereka.

"Ya, aku paham itu." jawab Akashi pelan.

Senyum tipis timbul melihat reaksi pemuda berambut merah tersebut, ia pun menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan, "Jangan sedih begitu dong, Sei-chan. Kau tau kan, semua akan melempar batu pada sesuatu yang berharga. Tugas kita adalah menjaga agar batu itu tidak sampai mengenai sasaran."

Pukulan pelan di dada diterima Takao, "Sejak kapan kau pandai berbicara seperti itu?"

"Sejak.. jatuh cinta padamu?"

Pukulan kembali diberikan, dua kali lebih keras.

 

.

 

Cinta tidak selalu indah, Seijuurou paham akan itu. Terkadang cinta bahkan bisa membuatmu kehilangan hal penting seperti keluarga―ia merasakannya sendiri, di keluarkan dari anggota keluarga Akashi, dan dengan ini ia kini bermarga Takao. Apalagi mencintai sesama jenis―dan ini adalah kasusnya sendiri―, kau mungkin akan mendapat cercaan, tatapan merendahkan yang penuh akan jijik memandangmu, dan bisikan-bisikan yang menghinamu. 

Tapi, sesuai apa yang dikatakan pasangan hidupnya, tidak semua orang akan setuju dengan suatu hal. Tidak semua mendukung hubungan sesama jenis, tapi tidak semua akan menolak, bukan?

Entah mulai kapan Seijuurou akan terbiasa dengan pandangan merendahkan yang akan ia dapatkan, mendengar cercaan dan bisikan dari sekitarnya, tapi mungkin saat ini, memiliki Kazunari saja sudah cukup.

Seijuurou tidak pernah menyesal jatuh cinta pada Kazunari.

 

.

 

"Sei-chan,"

Seijuurou yang sudah mencapai ambang pintu dan siap berangkat kerja menghentikan langkahnya untuk kembali menatap Kazunari.

"jangan lupa kalau aku selalu mendukungmu, ya. Have a nice day!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
End.


End file.
